


amissis imperium

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Series: fe fates genderbend bullshit [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous Path, Beating, Biting, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lingerie, Prison Sex, Prisoner of War, Remember to pee after sex kids, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slurs, This Is STUPID, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex, Violence, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Xandria likes her new toy.





	amissis imperium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i wrote this on my phone because i broke my computer
> 
> I didn't even proofread this.

Ryoma’s knees were sore from kneeling on the hard concrete for so long, and had been for a while now. He was cold, almost naked, and was chained to the wall of his cell. He takes a few deep breaths before he begins to hear footsteps becoming progressively louder, the clack of high heels echoing through the halls. 

They stop as soon as Ryoma looked up to see a dark figure.

“Well hello there, _high prince_.” A female voice. Ryoma instantly knew who the woman was.

“Xandria.”

The princess giggled. “I think you're forgetting a certain prefix.”

“That was intentional. You are not to lay a finger on me, you Nohrian cow.”

“Disrespecting me? When I'm about to play with you?” A rattle of keys later and the cell opened, with Xandria then entering. “My new toy??”

“Shut up!”

“No.” Xandria came out of the shadows wearing a black translucent nightdress adorned with bows and lace, but didn't do much to cover her sizable breasts or her nether regions, which were completely bare, along with black high-heeled boots and stockings.

Ryoma fumbled with his shackles, the cool iron chains clanking and shaking. “Release me at once!!”

Xandria responded with kicking Ryoma square in the face with the pointy part of her boot. She then pulled him by the hair, looking him straight in the eye. “No speaking, unless spoken to.” Her voice was like venom.

“What do you want from me?” Ryoma growled, face bloodied.

“Nothing that I'm aware of. Father just had this plan to weaken Hoshido by capturing the heir to the throne. You know, now that your dear mother is gone.”

“Don't you dare…”

“I was going to end it at that.”

“What do you want to do with me? Kill me? Beat a confession out of me?”

Xandria laughed and got up. She walked aimlessly around the cell before grabbing onto one of the bars and stuck her behind out at Ryoma, leaving her hairy cunt in full view.

“Wh...what are you doing?”

“Nothing…” Xandria faced Ryoma with a grin before playfully spanking her bare ass. “Just putting on a little show.”

“If you're trying to seduce me, then your efforts will be in vain.” Ryoma said.

Xandria stopped and frowned at the prince. “You're no fun.” she crossed her arms. “I could make you bend down like a hungry pigeon…but then you'd end up becoming disfigured.”

“What?”

“Nothing…” Xandria walked back over to the bruised samurai and cupped his chin in her strong hand. “Oh, how I want to abuse you.”

“I will resist any move you make on me. Don't you test me, woman.” Ryoma grumbled. “You Nohrian…”

“Cow?” Xandria smirked.

“...Cunt.”

In response, the blonde backhanded Ryoma hard and then kneed him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him. “Gods, I want to beat you until you start crying like the bitch you are.”

“No...please…” Ryoma hung his head down low.

“Begging, are we?”

“P-Princess…”

“What?”

Ryoma slowly looked up at her with teary eyes. “Stop...you’re better than this…”

“Nonsense.” Xandria then ended up staring down at Ryoma sobbing and sniffling as tears fell to the floor beneath him. “I’d…” Xandria sighed. “I’d say I'm sorry, but I simply can't bring myself to do it.”

“Wh…” Ryoma sniffled. “What?”

“I'm sorry.”

Ryoma caught his breath. “It's okay...some of the things you said and did were extremely hurtful to me...but I'm not so easily broken.”

Another rattle of keys, and Ryoma was freed from his shackles. “You're welcome.” Xandria smiled.

“What was that for?”

Before she responded, Xandria hugged Ryoma. “Nothing. Are you cold?”

“Yes. Also humiliated, in pain, and...uh…” Ryoma looked down at his crotch to see a sizable bulge, growing and growing. 

Xandria blushed and giggled. “I can feel it rubbing against me.”

“...horny…” 

“You know, Ryoma...I’m on birth control...so no chance of pregnancy...at least for now.” Xandria got up again and held onto the bars tight, sticking her ass out just like she did earlier. “Take out all that inner rage on me.” She lifted her ass up just a little more. “Fuck me, you Hoshidan pig. No need for foreplay. I'm already prepared. Defile this little princess.”

With no hesitation, Ryoma got up and treaded towards the woman with a low growl. He then removed his undergarments and tossed them to the floor, freeing his stiff gargantuan cock. He laughed with the same menacing demeanor as an evil warlord and tugged Xandria’s long curly hair hard and then bit into her neck.

Xandria yelped at the feeling and gripped the bars to the point where her knuckles lost pigment. “Mmmm...yeah...show me how angry you are at me...hurt me…”

Ryoma shoved his cock deep inside with an animalistic grunt and instantly began thrusting deep and hard into Xandria’s slick cunt, making her cry out. “How do you like this...you Nohrian harlot? This is what you get for trying to break me…”

“Gh...gh...gaaaa~” Xandria stuck her tongue out and continued squealing loudly, reaching for her aching clit. “Show...me…” She would definitely be sore the next day.

“I’m...gonna make you...squirt like a whore…” Ryoma growled.

The whole cell was now filled with the scent of blood and sex and the sounds of inhuman noises combined with balls slapping against wet skin.

Then, Xandria began squirting all over her thick thighs and Ryoma. She cried and moaned louder and louder, orgasm already coming quickly.

“That's what I like…” Ryoma laughed through gritted teeth and picked up his pace to the point where he couldn't go any faster. “Cum for me, _little princess_...”

Hearing the same nickname she used on Kamui for years coming out of his face, in such a lewd manner, made Xandria become so overwhelmed that she almost came right then and there. With her hand on her clit, the rough fucking she was receiving, and wanting this so much...she was almost there...almost…

Xandria felt something foreign to her gush into her womb, and that alone was enough to push her over the edge, legs almost giving out, a mixture of fluids dribbling down her legs, and a groan of satisfaction leaving both her and Ryoma’s lips. 

Her grip on the bars grew weak as Ryoma pulled out, and then she fell to her knees, cum still slowly oozing out of her pussy.

“Ohh...fuck…” Xandria moaned.

Ryoma sat down on the cold ground, regaining his composure.

“Prince Ryoma…”

“Y-yes?

“I need to go to the bathroom. Hold on.” Xandria left the still-unlocked cell and walked away, leaving Ryoma there alone.

_Why did that help?_

Maybe Xandria wasn't that bad. There was still a war going on. They could just pretend to be enemies while being secret fuck buddies. Of course, though, he had to discuss that with her once she got back.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like leo should dick a female takumi


End file.
